Let Yourself
Let Yourself is the second studio album by American singer-songwriter Sherlyn O'Sullivan. It was released on April 9, 2013 through Epic Records. O'Sullivan began working on the album while she promote her debut studio album (2012). She co-wrote every song from the album, and collaborated with Jeff Bhasker, L.A. Reid Steve Robson, Benny Blanco, Ben Roulston, The-Dream, Rami Yacoub, and Kara DioGuardi. Let Yourself efforts resulted in a primarily elements of pop, with influences of dance-pop, pop rock, and disco. Lyrically, the album is inspired by O'Sullivan's life events, such as romantic relationships, coming of age situations and breaking free. The album received generally positive reviews from music critics, received generally positive reviews from contemporary music critics. The album debuted at number one at Billboard 200 with 439,000 copies sold in its first week, remained in the top three for its first 31 weeks, the top five for a record 45 consecutive weeks, and the top 10 for a total of 83 weeks, also reached the number one in more than 30 countries. Eventually, the album became world's best-selling the year for 2013 with 16.2 million and it was ranked as one of the best albums of 2013 by several publications. By June 2016, the album was certified Diamond by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), denoting shipments of ten million copies in the United States, making O'Sullivan second artist of the 2010s to achieve this certification. Outside United States, the album became the 14th best-selling album of all time in the United Kingdom, and 8th the best-selling album by non-Japanese artist in Japan. As of May 2017, the album sold over 26 million worldwide, becoming third best-selling albums of 21st century by a female artist, and the best-selling album by a teenage solo artist, surpassing Britney Spears 18 years old record. The album receive a total of eight Grammy Award nominations, winning five, incluiding Album of the Year and Best Pop Vocal Album —making her the only artist to won these categories at same night, and was ranked as the "Greatest Billboard 200 Album of All Time". Five singles have been released from the album: "Can't Get You Off My Mind", "Powerless", "All My Love", "Overflow" and "Say It Again". All the first three single and the sixth single from the album reached number one on the US Billboard Hot 100, also reached number one in many charts around the world. At 55th Annual Grammy Awards, "Can't Get You Off My Mind" won a Grammy Awards won for Song of the Year, "Powerless" won for Best Vocal Performance, and "All My Love" for Best Music Video. O'Sullivan performed songs from the album on different occasions, and as well through her debut successful concert tour, Let Yourself Tour. Track listing ''Let Yourself '' – Standard edition #"Can't Get You Off My Mind" – 3:42 #"Let Yourself" – 3:21 #"Powerless" – 3:26 #"Side Effects" – 3:22 #"Nobody Compares" – 3:29 #"Say It Again" – 3:04 #"Foreign" – 3:21 #"All My Love" – 3:25 #"Don't Say Goodbye" – 3:31 #"Overflow" – 3:42 #"Lonely" – 3:13 ''Let Yourself – Deluxe edition bonus track #"Call on Me" – 3:37 #"Hold It Down" – 3:27 #"One in a Million" – 3:51 'Let Yourself' – Germany limited edition bonus track #"Que Sera, Sera (Whatever Will Be Will Be)" – 2:11 #"All My Love" (A capella version) – 4:14 'Let Yourself' – Japanese tour edition DVD # "Don't Know Why" – 3:05 # "Can't Get You Off My Mind" (music video) # "All My Love" (music video) # "Powerless" (music video) Singles '''Charts' Weekly charts Year-end charts 'Certifications'